Sweets
by DemonsInSuits
Summary: Well, Sebastian runs off before Ciel can demand exactly what kind of cake he wants. So what does the young earl do? Try his hand at dessert creating, of course! -quick one-shot, written out of boredom and inspired out of role-play!- Enjoy! (Why is there no genre called "fluff")


**Awww did you miss me? No? Well why not?!**

 **XD I've been writing and deleting. Forgive the extreme inactivity but I hope you've enjoyed all my MTNN shenanigans I've left behind! Enjoy my little one-shot! Dedicated to my awesome otaku friend, Mel-chaaaann~**

A deadly, quiet air weighed heavily in the Phantomhive manor. The sheer weight of intensity was enough to bring any soldier to their knees, or rather, to a slouched position in an unusually comfortable chair. The chef of the Phantomhives and former soldier sat across from his young master, staring intently at the fruits of almost an hour's concentrated struggle.

"Check."

"AAAHHH NO! IF THIS WERE RISK I WOULD HAVE BEATEN YA!" Bardroy yelled pointing at the young earl in blue. His back straightened as if suddenly leaning against a wooden plank, but despite his exclamation, he was a relatively good sport at losing to Ciel Phantomhive.

"Perhaps, but this is chess." Ciel let a small triumphant grin slip onto his lips. His ears perked at the sound of the click of an opening door and he glanced to the side to see his butler walking to the chess board.

"Well played, my lord. It appears you won." The butler in black grinned that "v" shaped smile and picked up the winning piece, the black knight. With a silent "hmph" from his master, he addressed the blonde chef. "Bardroy, we're going to need wood for the oven but Finney is busy weeding. Would you go collect some before it gets dark?"

Bardroy, suddenly encouraged by the small responsibility Sebastian bestowed upon him, gave him a huge grin accompanied by a new cigarette. "Right away!" And with that, he made his way out of the room.

After a moment of silence as Sebastian packed the chess board away, the earl finally opened spoke his mind. "I suppose he understands retrieving firewood means there's no need for explosives. It's better than him blowing up my kitchen again." Ciel thought back to the numerous occasions of either Sebastian cleaning up the makings of a food battlefield on his own or simply paying a workman to clean it.

"Indeed. I believe we can trust him with this task at least." Two wine colored iris' met Ciel's one deep blue eye as he spoke.

"Speaking of kitchen, I'm getting hungry. I want something sweet."

The butler locked up the box holding the chess board and stood up straight. "Oh I think I heard Mei Rin… Something must have happened with the laundry. I'll be back, young lord." And with an unusually stiff posture, Sebastian escaped out the door.

Ciel sat frozen in disbelief. What on earth could be more important than his sweets? What's more, what was with Sebastian just walking out like that? The earl's dignified air absconded for a moment but returned upon his new decision. "Fine then, I'll make them myself."

Though he was halfway down the hall, those words rang loud and clear, hitting Sebastian like a lightning bolt. With a wide-eyed expression and a stifled laugh, the butler in black turned to see the earl in blue walking out of the parlor towards the kitchen. It didn't take much for the raven-haired demon to choose on following his young master, as this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Did Ciel even know where the kitchen was?

A hop and a skip later, the earl rested his cane against a counter in the kitchen. Lo and behold, he did find it, and Sebastian stood silently behind the doorway observing the young lord with a grin. Ciel took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, wondering what he was going to make. Despite owning the huge manor, he'd been in the kitchen only a handful of times and had no idea where everything was. He was able to spot the freezer and the refrigerator easily enough. Ciel mumbled under his breath as the broke down the contents of ice cream in his mind, half-certain of the idea that ice was actually part of its composition.

Sebastian had to stifle every laugh that bubbled up, a white gloved hand covering his lips as he watched Ciel climb the counters looking for a cup and bowl. The blue-haired boy dumped a handful of ice, arbitrarily measured milk and sugar into a blender. Only after a tiny explosion and an undignified yelp from Ciel did he put the lid on the blender and push the grind button for the second time. He flicked a few drops of milk and undissolved sugar from his blue hair and shirt as he searched for the tea leaves. "Now where does Sebastian keep the tea…?" He mumbled to himself.

Ciel had to shuffle about the kitchen for a good ten minutes before he found the tea. By that point he turned off the blender and let his liquefied white concoction sit while he shook tea leaves into a pot like cereal. The earl was extra careful with the hot water, though didn't even consider using a strainer.

A few minutes later, Sebastian was practically dying trying to hold in laughter. The scene of his young master trying to prepare any kind of food was both hilarious and somehow endearing. He only silently wished that Bardroy would take longer retrieving the firewood. Ciel had managed to put his white sugar soup into a small bowl and poured his tea (and bits of leaves) into a cup. However his creation was just about done, he couldn't figure out what he did wrong with the ice cream. He crouched down and searched through the drawers by the oven and pulled out a strange metal machine that reminded him of Bardroy's flame thrower. He deduced this must be Sebastian's blow torch. He didn't know what other purpose it held other than making crème brulee brown, so naturally it must be mean for coloring things. That's what made ice cream change color!

In a semi-artistic mood, Ciel strolled up to his bowl and aimed the nozzle at the unsuspecting sugar-milk. This was something that Sebastian just couldn't watch. "Master!" The butler in black lunged for the earl and grabbed the small hand holding the blow torch. A gasp escaped Ciel's lips as he whipped his head up in surprise to see his butler looming over him.

"S-Sebastian?! Weren't you doing laundry?" The blue-haired boy stuttered.

Sebastian avoided the question and lifted the blow torch out of Ciel's hands. "Really my lord, you're such a handful." He chuckled.

"S-shut up! You didn't help any!" The earl childishly leaned against the counter with his tea attempting to look dignified.

The raven-haired demon grinned and twirled a spoon in Ciel's blender creation. The young master knew it wasn't entirely edible, but he didn't say a word against it. He looked away, trying to hide his embarrassment of getting caught and sipped his tea.

"PFFT." Ciel almost spit his tea out. It tasted no better than medicine as far as he was concerned. Sebastian let out a chuckle, reaching into a drawer for a strainer. The blue haired boy was no less than disappointed, though he refused to show it on his face. Despite his efforts, his disappointment didn't go unnoticed. Sebastian took the cup from Ciel and ran the tea through a strainer into another more delicate cup. The young earl peeked around the butler to see the demon in black pouring a creamy, almost white liquid into the tea.

"Try this, master." Sebastian grinned, gingerly handing Ciel a white tea cup and saucer. The blue-haired boy was surprised, it actually tasted really good. He looked up at his butler with a childlike curiosity.

"What did you put in it?"

"Just some almond milk and a teaspoon of your ice-cream-soup." Sebastian's smile was like that of a cat. Had he possessed cat ears they'd likely be perked in amusement, accompanied by a flicking tail. "Would you like me to prepare some cake for you, young master?"

"Yes, I suppose so." Ciel sipped the tea. Though it was practically all of his own ingredients, it still had that warm feeling of being made by Sebastian. He never would have thought of combining his two creations. He looked his butler in the eyes, searching wine red orbs. With another grin tugging at the corners of his mouth, Sebastian tilted the earl's chin upward. Soft, firm lips found the earl's forehead and pulled away as quickly as they had come. With a sheepish blush, Ciel allowed his hair to conceal his eyes. "Just bring the cake to my study!"

The blue-haired boy rushed out, his blush growing ever darker. Before he left the sight of his butler, he glanced back to see a white gloved hand hovering over the demon's heart and a satisfied smile on his lips. "Yes my lord."

 **I couldn't help that last part. Sebaciel forever! XD have a wonderful day, lovelies~**

 **-DIS**


End file.
